


Drunk Texts

by coldphoenix



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldphoenix/pseuds/coldphoenix
Summary: Cute little thing. @littlepuku and myself decided that our OCs Bassoon and Viola would date... This is just a little scene where Bassoon gets drunk and decides to text her lol.





	Drunk Texts

**Author's Note:**

> Cute little thing with @littlepuku’s OC Bassoon, who is kind of dating my OC Viola. Anyway… Bassoon gets drunk and decides to text her lol. I hope you like it! I love your OC, Puku!

_Hic._  
“Whoa…” Bassoon stumbled slightly, and clumsily fell onto the bed. He’d just got back from a drinking session with Tambourine and Cymbal… Viola had insisted he go out with them, because they were ‘actually really nice guys’. Bassoon hadn’t really wanted to… he was still a little scared of Viola’s brothers! But… they were dating, and he didn’t want them or Viola to know he was scared… so he’d reluctantly agreed, and actually… it had been kind of fun. They were nice! They’d bought his drinks for him, and dropped him off at home… The drinks had alcohol in, though. Bassoon had said no at first, but when they said the drinks were fruit flavoured, he’d decided to try just one… and he’d liked it, so he’d had another… and before he knew it, he was feeling dizzy. Actually, it was Viola’s brothers who’d told him he had to go home – they said he was drunk! Bassoon wasn’t drunk, was he…? Ahh… but the room was spinning, and he couldn’t talk so good, or walk so good… yeah… maybe he was drunk. He should sleep! Drunk people had to sleep, right? And drink plenty of water! That was what Bassoon knew. Water… did he have water…?

He looked towards his bedroom door, and groaned. He didn’t want to go downstairs… maybe he could sleep just a little first…? Yeah… yeah, that was a good idea. He sat up, and tried to remove his shirt. He didn’t want to wear a dirty shirt in bed. That was bad! Bad bad! Ah… why wasn’t it coming off…? Bassoon struggled for a few minutes, before he finally removed the piece of clothing and tried to fold it. He folded it as best he could in his intoxicated state, then he dropped it onto the floor, creasing it up again. Pff. Nah. He folded it on the bed, so it would be folded in the morning, Bassoon was sure. Anyway, it was dirty… it needed washing…

_Oof_! Bassoon collapsed back onto the bed and took off his pants, kicking them onto the floor. Floor was clean… hmm, he needed his pyjamas now, but… he didn’t want to move. He was so sleepy, and the bed was soft… “Hmmm…” Bassoon rolled onto his front and grabbed his pillow, hugging it against him. He wished Viola was here… suddenly, he was pining for her. She was really nice to cuddle. She smelt nice, and her skin was smooth and soft… hehe, her chest was soft… Bassoon blushed, and started grinning to himself as he allowed his alcohol-soaked mind to wander onto the sort of things he was too embarrassed to think about when he was sober. Viola’s boobs. Viola’s soft, squishy boobs. She let him put his face in them… “Hehehe…” Bassoon giggled to himself, burying his face in the pillow and pretending it was her. Soft boobies… “Mmm…” he sobbed a little. He really wanted to see her. Why wasn’t she here? He didn’t want to do anything dirty with her – he wanted to sleep! But he just wanted to cuddle her… and tell her that he really liked her body. He never said that. He always said he loved her, and that she was nice and pretty… but he never said how much he loved her boobies. Or her butt. Maybe he should say that… Viola would probably like it. She was really dirty! Way dirtier than him! Yeah… yeah.

Yep yep yep. Bassoon almost fell off the bed as he leaned over it, and pulled his phone out of his pants. He was going to tell her… going to tell her… he loved the boobies. He couldn’t say that, though. It was too dirty. So he sent her pictures, that he thought she would understand. He sent an emoji of two melons, followed by… an apple! Because apples were nice, like her melon boobies. Her melon boobies were nice. “Hehehehe…” Bassoon sniggered to himself, the blush on his cheeks darkening. He sent a naughty text to her, hehe. He felt kind of excited… maybe he should send her another. About… her butt! She had a nice butt. He searched his phone for a picture of a peach. He needed to find a good one, one that was firm and big, but not a stupid size… Bassoon scrolled past a few search engine results, before he found a peach he was happy with. _Send_. “Hehehe…” He giggled, his excitement growing even more. Thinking about Viola’s body was making him feel funny… actually, he kind of wanted her here now… for other reasons. If she was here, maybe they could do it a little… he liked doing it with Viola. She always made him feel really nice, and she made his peepee feel funny… Maybe he should tell her that as well. “Aaaaaaa!” Bassoon started laughing in excitement as he sent a picture of a cucumber, and an aubergine… then the melons again. Then the peach. Then the melons, the peach, the cucumber, the aubergine… and a banana. Haaaaaa, this was so dirty! Bassoon rolled around on the bed, sniggering and blushing at what he’d just done. It was so naughty! Would she reply? What would she say?

He waited eagerly, but she didn’t respond… Why didn’t she respond? He hadn’t upset her, had he? Oh no! Maybe he’d been too rude! Aaaa! “No!” Bassoon almost screamed, and opened up the text conversion again. He was about to send a huge apology, when he realised the time… it was late. It was really late. Wow! Why was it so late? No wonder she didn’t reply! She was sleeping! Bassoon quickly put his pillow back in its place, and hurriedly got into bed, not even noticing that he wasn’t wearing his pyjamas. He had to go to sleep… it was so late. He had to go to sleep! Sleep… sleep… Bassoon closed his eyes, and tried to clear his mind. It only lasted a few seconds, before he started thinking about Viola again. He hugged his pillow close to him, smooching it in his sleep. He was dreaming about Viola… Who, little did he know, was wide awake, and out herself, with not a single fruit themed message on her phone…

xxxxx

It was late into the morning when Bassoon came downstairs, holding his throbbing head. Aspen and Nodin were clearing the breakfast table, and both of them giggled at the sound of Bassoon’s footsteps. He’d been out late last night with Viola’s brothers… they’d wondered what time he would finally emerge from his room. They hadn’t expected it to be early.  
“Good morning.” Nodin greeted her son, watching as he took a seat at the table. He looked sick… “Are you alright?”  
“My head hurts…” Bassoon whimpered. Why did it hurt so much…? And he felt sick as well, and his throat was dry and he’d woken up naked… was this what alcohol did? It was horrible! Why did people even drink? It was so stupid…  
“Did you get drunk last night, son?” Aspen smirked. “Don’t worry, you’ll be fine. Just drink plenty of water.”  
“It tasted like juice…” Bassoon mumbled. Nodin giggled, and handed her son a glass of water, which he downed in seconds. He looked up at his mother, close to tears. He felt so sick… “Can I have some more?”  
“Of course.” Nodin smiled. She took the glass off him, and went to refill it.  
“Thank you…” Bassoon mumbled, placing his head on the table. He wanted to sleep again… he wished he’d never gone out last night. Ugh…  
“Oh… by the way, Bassy…” Nodin looked over at him, frowning in confusion. “This morning I saw a bunch of texts from you.” She titled her head slightly. “Why were you sending me pictures of fruit?”

Suddenly, Bassoon froze. Oh… _ **no**_!


End file.
